Nobita and Doraemon
by PEACE BE TO ALL
Summary: Nobita is living a happy life with his wife Shizuka. But apparently Doraemon is missing? What is Nobita going to do about it now?
A/N: first fic for Doraemon,have been watching this show since I was like a kid. Absolutely loving it since then...actually as I am typing the A.N there is apparently no story in my head...so whatsoever comes out is on instinct. Please read and review

DISCLAIMER: Doraemon is owned by...the _owners_ I suppose!

* * *

 **_Nobita and Doraemon_**

(Character's are 24.)

Shizuka was a well to do girl of 24. She worked in a Japanese MNC and was a very independent girl. Her life was sailing smooth.

Shizuka was a very beautiful girl. All her virtues only added to her beautiful personality.

Her heart was reserved for a particular guy called Nobita. After a beautiful childhood friendship and dating in their teens, they got married. Life was great for the Nobi's until one day a disaster disrupted their ridiculously wonderful life.

* * *

Doraemon, Nobita's faithful friend since his childhood had apparently _died_.

This was practically impossible since, Doraemon was a robot, a cat robot.

Actually, it happened this way. One fateful day, Doraemon decided to leave Nobita and go away, since he had become so much more intelligent.

He did'nt need the dumb robot for guidance anymore, Doraemon thought. He had reached a level where he could invent gadgets himself.

Doraemon decided to keep the news about his return a secret.

He chose an opportune time,when Nobita had gone out and left to his home to the 22nd century by the time-machine.

It so happened that, the time machined got destroyed mid-way and dropped off Doraemon during some random time-line.

After complaints of disappearance being lodged and all that, it was declared that Doraemon had apparently died.

This had left Nobita heartbroken. Though he knew on the inside that Doraemon was somewhere... _alive._

And that he awaited Nobita's coming and Nobita rescuing him.

Nobita said often: He might appear foolish and all but on the contradictory he was a very wise robot and might have somehow clung onto life. And he might be desperately waiting for someone to help him. Though it might seem imposibble, I know he's alive. And I am going to save him no matter what. That is kind of how I am going to repay him. For helping me at all times, and standing by me through thick and thin.

And since that day, Nobita became very busy tracking Doraemon down and inventing new gadgets that might be of help in this process.

The disappearance or _death_ created a void in Nobita's life. A void that could not be filled up even by his wife, Shizuka.

Nobita forgot everything else and embarked upon a new journey, on finding his long lost friend.

This had happened nearly 2 years ago and though eveyone else had given up, Nobita had'nt.

One day, while at his workdesk, he heard someone call out his name.

Though he had'nt spoken to that someone since 2 years, he could clearly make out his voice.

"Doraemon, where are you?"

Nobita ran through the empty office corridors like a maniac.

When, he finally reached the outside of his office building, he saw Doraemon!

But he was almost see-through. He was'nt normal.

He or It was Doraemon's soul.

"Nobita, I saw how much you love me in these 2 years" he became teary-eyed "never in my life have I received so much affection. Thnak you Nobita, now am happily retiring to the dead's world, I'll really miss you Nobita"

Nobita stood dumbstruck all the he went near and touched Doraemon. His _body_ kind of dismantled into tiny sparks of light and flew off skywards.

* * *

"Nobita! Nobita!Wake up"

Nobita's eyelids fluttered open as he saw a few people bent over him talking something urgently.

"We found you here unconscious" A particular office guy asked. " Are you alright?"

Nobita gaped at all of them. Then something caught his eye. He saw Doraemon waving and disappearing around the corner with a bright smile.

Nobita smiled too. His precious Doraemon was now gone, but taught an important lesson to Nobita before leaving.

He sighed on the inside wishing Doraemon a very happy farewell to the Angel's world.

Shizuka gazed at her husband affectionately. He had a heart made of gold. She was lucky.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I don not know why I wrote this, but it kind of touched my heart.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

 _ **Btw, check out my profile and check out a few Ben 10 stories out there. Review those stories too, please!**_

 _ **Thanks, PEACE;D**_


End file.
